


hit or miss

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, cross posting from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable, he decides with a shrug, in attempts to convince himself that falling in love with Hinata had been a completely normal thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit or miss

**Author's Note:**

> For now, I'm just working on uploading a couple things from my tumblr, before I move onto OTHER things...

It’s been a few months since Kageyama had realized his feelings for Hinata. Within that time, Kageyama had been surprisingly accepting of it all, and treated Hinata in the same way he usually would.

_It was inevitable_ , he decides with a shrug, in attempts to convince himself that falling in love with Hinata had been a completely _normal_ thing.

However, even Kageyama is aware that he would need to make his feelings known sooner or later, especially if he wanted any type of advancement in their relationship, with the chances of Hinata figuring out everything on his own being much too slight.

With that being said, on a boring, typical day, as the two are walking back from after school volleyball practice, Kageyama finally finds it in himself to reach over and grab onto Hinata’s wrist.

What to do after that, he has no idea.

Kageyama stiffens at the realization that he had actually grabbed onto the boy, that he had actually thought of confessing right there and then, and that he would need to move or do _something_ if he wanted to succeed.

In front of him, Hinata is frantic.  

"K-Kageyama…? Are you…are you mad at me or something?" Hinata questions fearfully, trying his best to phrase his sentence in a way that would be least likely to offend him.

Kageyama sucks in a quick breath, with something along the lines of, _I like you, dumbass Hinata_ , caught in his throat, but somehow, he becomes thoughtless the moment he decides to look into Hinata’s eyes and their strikingly orange shade. 

Kageyama grinds his teeth together, glaring harshly as he lifts the boy’s wrist and impulsively chomps down on the meat bun in Hinata’s hand, not knowing what else he _could_ do.

Hinata stares at him quietly, trying to shake off the terrifying image of Kageyama’s angry face, before he realizes what had just happened, along with the large chunk of missing meat bun.

"Hey, Kageyama! Why’d you take a bite out of my meat bun? You have your own!" Hinata shouts, his free arm flailing.  

Kageyama releases the boy’s wrist with an annoyed look as Hinata complains, bouncing lightly in his spot in attempts to increase his height. Kageyama simply glances away, silently mourning over the failure of his confession.

Hinata childishly grimaces at the meat bun, but nonetheless takes another bite, and it somehow makes Kageyama’s chest flutter.

"…It tastes gross now," Hinata says, pouting over at him, and the other boy barely keeps himself from punching him.

Kageyama clicks his tongue instead.  

"You can have this."

Hinata blinks in surprise, tilting his head to the side when a meat bun suddenly appears in front of his face.

"I didn’t bite it yet," Kageyama informs him, hastily shifting his gaze away when Hinata turns to look at him properly.

"Huh? You can keep it, you know. I was just messing arou"—

"You can have it," Kageyama says again, with a tone of finality as he shoves the food into his hands. Hinata is quiet as he looks at the meat bun, and for a second, Kageyama is convinced that the boy is going to make some stupid, immature complaint about it.

"Thanks, Kageyama," Hinata finally replies, beaming at him, and Kageyama tenses in his spot.

"It’s probably because you’re not that hungry, right? You’ve been a bit weird lately," Hinata remarks, which is something that causes Kageyama to raise a brow, undoing the knot in his stomach. But before he can say anything, Hinata is already climbing onto his bicycle.

"Later, Kageyama!" Hinata says brightly, before putting the meat bun in his mouth and turning the pedal. There are no second glances as Hinata looks on forward and begins pedaling home, humming with the meat bun in his mouth.

_I gave him my meat bun_ , Kageyama thinks to himself, glaring on ahead at the sunset, once Hinata pedals around the corner and is out of sight.

_I gave him my meat bun, and he **still** didn’t get it_ , Kageyama continues, sighing heavily as he crouches down and lightly bangs his forehead against his knee, frustrated.

“ _I_ don’t get it,” Kageyama mutters, glaring down towards the ground, and wondering where exactly he had gone wrong.

…

…

…

The clubroom is relatively quiet as Hinata is rummaging around for his misplaced shirt. Kageyama is across the room, adjusting the strap of his sports bag, although a large part of him knows that it’s just an excuse to wait for the boy.

"Found it!" Hinata finally exclaims in triumph, smiling to himself as he takes off his practice shirt and tosses it into his bag, ready to change into his uniform shirt.  

Kageyama glances at him, once, twice, before he internally sighs and attempts to fix his gaze on his sports bag again. It’s a futile effort, especially when his mind is only filled with thoughts of letting Hinata _know_.

It’s been two weeks since the meat bun situation, and even though Kageyama had done his best at dropping seemingly noticeable (read: _subtle_ ) hints, Hinata had not caught on in the slightest.

Even when Kageyama had helped Hinata carry his bike back home after he had bent his wrist the wrong way at practice, Hinata had thought of it as a simple teammate gesture.

Even when Kageyama had decided to be nice for once and compliment Hinata on his spiking, the boy had spent the rest of the day hiding behind Sugawara’s back, cautious all the while.

And even when he had waited for him at the bathroom so that he could walk him back, Hinata, upon exiting, had teasingly told him, “You can use the bathroom when other people are there too, you know. You can’t be _that_ shy, Kageyama,” before obliviously skipping off ahead, leaving Kageyama with no time to explain himself.

"Maybe I should just tell Hinata that I like him," Kageyama whispers under his breath as his eyes pierce into the back of the orange-haired boy across from him.

Hinata turns around, his movements stiff and robotic as he stares at the boy in disbelief, and Kageyama glares at him.

"What, dumbass?" Kageyama demands, completely unaware that the boy had heard him.

Hinata cringes before looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head, muttering incoherent things to himself.

"M-maybe I was just hearing things," Hinata explains, nervous when he spots Kageyama’s threatening stare, practically telling him to continue.

Hinata gulps, hesitant. 

"Because I just heard you say that you l-like"— He ends his statement with a loud, forced laugh as he finally pulls his shirt on, deciding that it’s a good place to stop talking.

"Hinata," Kageyama says, and it causes a cold shiver to run up the other boy’s spine.

"Yes?" Hinata answers instantly, unbelievably paranoid, especially when he can’t see Kageyama’s eyes through the dark shadow of his bangs.

"Can you read minds?" Kageyama asks, and when Hinata squints at him, he somehow looks serious, and he has no idea why.

Hinata’s eyes dart around the room, hoping that someone will walk into the clubroom to unknowingly save him, but when he sees the sun setting from outside, he finds that extremely unlikely.

He looks back at Kageyama, his own presence suddenly feeling very, very small, because he’s about ninety-nine percent sure that the outcome of whether or not he _lives_ will depend on his answer.

"You…um…said that out loud," Hinata tells him, his voice unintentionally dropping to an embarrassed whisper.

"Ah."

Kageyama’s sports bag falls to the floor, and Hinata flinches, gulping when he realizes that Kageyama is probably _seething_.

Kageyama’s gaze flickers over to him, surprisingly calm, yet Hinata can’t help but take that as an ominous sign.

There are no words exchanged as Kageyama quietly approaches the orange-haired boy, and in one swift movement, Hinata suddenly finds himself against a wall, with Kageyama’s hand clutching onto the collar of his shirt.

"I wonder how hard I’ll have to punch him to make him lose his memories," Kageyama mutters lowly, eyes narrowing as Hinata pales visibly in front of him.

"W-wait, Kageyama, you’re thinking out loud again, and"—

He sucks in a quick breath.

"I feel the same way," Hinata tells him hastily, eyes squeezing shut when he expects a powerful blow to his head.

Instead, he feels the grip on his shirt loosen completely, before he feels himself leaning against the wall in sheer relief. When he opens his eyes, Kageyama is still right in front of him, expression changed.

"What?" Kageyama asks, and Hinata swears that he’s never seen him look so confused. That thought is entirely forgotten when Hinata realizes that he’ll need to elaborate, and a light blush inevitably finds itself spreading across his face.

"I, um, _kinda_ …like you too,” the orange-haired boy murmurs stubbornly, eyes cast to the side, because he feels that he’d much rather die than have to look Kageyama in the eyes while he’s confessing.

However, there isn’t even enough time to see the look on the boy’s face, because the moment Hinata decides to glance up, Kageyama pushes himself forward, forehead pressed against the top of Hinata’s shoulder as he leans one arm against the wall for support.

"Hey? Kageyama? Wha"—

"Shut up," Kageyama snaps with something of a sigh, scowling when Hinata attempts to push him off and sneak a glance at his facial expression.

"And don’t move, dumbass," Kageyama continues, his other hand coming up to grip onto the side of the boy’s shirt and keep him in place.

"Or else I really will punch you."

Hinata’s breath catches, because he can’t help but notice how light and soft and _different_ Kageyama’s tone had sounded just then, despite his threatening statement.

When Hinata looks down, all he can see are black, slightly ruffled locks, but the fact that he can feel the flushed heat of Kageyama’s forehead on his shoulder, along with the strong grip on his shirt, makes his feelings undeniable.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr here: http://miiniwa.tumblr.com/post/91289431740/kagehina-hit-or-miss


End file.
